The Other Earth
by hunterz263
Summary: Since you became a brony, you have always dreamed of being with Rainbow Dash. How would you feel if that dream actually came true?
1. Prologue

School. School has dominated your whole life and you still had two more years to go till you graduated from it. Before "they" came into your life, you always had loneliness. Years of heartbreak left you an empty shell of your former self, every time you looked into a mirror you would wonder where that happy, laughing, little kid went. The outside was the same but the inside burned with the fires of depression and loneliness. You thought the only solution to fix these problems was to find a girlfriend, but that only led you into a further hole of loneliness. This year alone you had four rejections, two of them were from girls you loved your whole life. Worst part was, there was still 9 months left in this year. In all of your depression you decided to do something that would change your whole life and bring back your old self.

Out of depression and having nothing left to lose, you decided to watch the TV show "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". Once you did your life changed forever, after a week you became a dedicated brony, always searching for the newest art, music, stories, and more. You even began to try new things such as making your own wallpapers, vectors, and stories. Turns out the first two you were pretty good at, but the later was still a little difficult for you. You were good at writing English essays, yet it cost you your creative writing.

. . . . .

Six months have past since you became a brony and you were not out of it yet, in fact it seemed to grow on you even more. You started to have more dreams of you being in Equestria as a pegasus. In these dreams you would always be with the same light blue mare, flying in the clouds, racing each other, having a good time in general. Rainbow Dash has always been your favorite pony out of the Mane 6. Her free spirit, wild nature, and loyalty always enticed you. Eventually you started to think of her more often, always putting both of you on dates. You could not deny it, you loved Rainbow Dash with all your heart, she was your dream mare.

One morning you wake up to see a very large object in the sky. You began to ponder your thoughts on why this object was in the sky. "It's not a meteor, it's way too large for it to be. Maybe its a new star that's just really bright." However you looked behind you, the sun was rising. It's radiating rays painted the horizon a beautiful orange. You once again looked at the object to see if it was a hallucination, but once you looked it was starting to become clearer. Turns out this strange object wasn't a star after all, it was a planet, nearly identical to the size of Earth. "WHAT!? impossible a planet that large would have been spotted by all the astronomers in the world." As the planet started to come closer you came to a realization that the planet was heading towards Earth. Once you realized that the end of the world is coming, you began to have your final thoughts in life. "I just wish Rainbow Dash was here so we could perish together, I mean, I know she can't but I still want her to." Your mind than conjures Rainbow Dash at your side, watching the planet approach. You crouch to the hallucination's side and give the image a big hug while you watch the end of the world come closer to you. You closed your eyes and prepared for the end

"That's strange, the world should have been destroyed by now according to my calculations " You open your eyes to see that amazingly, the rogue planet had came to a complete stop. It was just sitting there, at the same spot. You began to take a closer look at it's surface, it was a temperate planet, it's surface covered in green. To your astonishment you thought you saw a spark come from the surface. "Could it be... no impossible that place is just a cartoon. It can't be real." This thought saddens you. Your dream ever since becoming a brony was to go to Equestria and live there happily with Rainbow Dash. But that was just a fantasy, not reality. You got up and went home to discuss this strange planet popping up with your friends.


	2. Chapter 1: The Great Discovery

It has been two months since that mysterious planet came so close to Earth. Scientists were stunned to see a planet like this, an exact replica of Earth's atmosphere was on this strange planet. Scientist immediately sent astronauts to the strange planet, which was named "The Other Earth". What the astronauts discovered shocked the whole world. Turns out that one crazy thought that came into your mind when you saw the spark was true, this planet was Equestria. When the world found out that the dominating species was ponies from My Little Pony, the world erupted into a battleground between the haters and the bronies. It soon became so large that the United Nations decided to send anyone that wanted to go to Equestria would get his or her wish. Plans were made with the government of Equestria and everything was all set. Once everyone that wanted to live in Equestria was there, the ponies of Equestria would teleport their planet to its old location. This location was kept confidential to keep any haters from destroying the world of Equestria in the future.

Once this news reached you, you jumped with excitement at the opportunity to finally live your dream. Sure, you would not be a pegasus like you wanted to be, but at least you were going to live in the land you always dreamed of calling home. The signup list was not limited and soon thousands of bronies were signed up to leave Earth and finally go to where they belonged. Once the signup was done, the shuttles were built, and everyone was ready to leave. While you were walking to the loading bay, you knew this was your last chance to feel Earth for the final time. You decided to lay in the grass one final time, eager to keep its feeling. You began to have second thoughts about leaving Earth, after all this was your home your whole life. It wasn't until that one mare popped into your head that you decided to leave Earth once and for all. You got up and walked into the shuttle, looking up into the sky to see Earth's protective blue atmosphere one last time. You entered the shuttle and strapped yourself in, readying yourself for the uneasy take-off. You hear mission control come up. "You have all decided to leave Earth for the good of humanity, all of us here at control are proud of you. We hope you live a happy life on the planet called Equestria. We know you are giving up everything you have here on Earth but don't forget this is everyone's dream. Engines engaged. Be safe there everyone and have a happy life. Launch sequence in 3...2...1... lift off!" You immediately feel your face press against the seat, and feel your stomach turn sick but you resist the urge to puke all of your insides. You close your eyes and drift off to sleep against all the pain in your face.

When you wake up, you see that you slept through the entire entry sequence. You look around and see that everyone is unstrapping and beginning to get up and stretch. You hear the intercom come online and hear control again. "Welcome to Equestria everyone. I would like to announce that every last soul has made it to Equestria unharmed. As part of the plan, we must cut off any form of communication that gives away your location. We also will remove your lives' off the records of Earth. In an hour the shuttles will disintegrate so there is no trace of evidence the will allow the haters to find the location of Equestria. We here at mission control wish you the best of luck in Equestria. This is mission control, signing off." After a few seconds, you see all shuttle location systems terminate and your coms have no noise. You were off the map; there was no way for anyone to find your new home. You leave the shuttle and take in the scenery. You feel tears in your eyes as you see Equestria's beauty. "I'm finally here. In Equestria, my home"


	3. Chapter 2: Settling In

After a few minutes, you leave the trance you were fumbling about. Your mind starts to create a few concerns. _Wait, mission control never told us where we are supposed to go, they just left us in the dark. Where are we going to-_

"Attention everyone!" The sound of someone hollering startles you into a jump. Soon silence fell to whoever was speaking.

"Thank you, my name is Andy, and it has come to my attention that there are a number of concerns that everyone here shares. The first concern is where we are supposed to go now. Before we left Earth, mission control stated to a few of us that we are supposed to stay here and wait for the Royal Guard to guide us to where we are going to live for the time being." A number of people were starting to whisper on what Andy meant by "for the time being".

Andy started to talk again, "Another concern that has been brought up is if Equestria can support a very large population boost like this. Both the Equestrian government and the United Nations ran extensive research while the shuttles were being built. The answer is yes, there is still plenty of land, food, and water to support us." A number of people made a sigh of relief at the news. Then a complete silence came when the Royal Guard arrived.

There were thousands of them, every one of them armed with a spear. You and a majority of the humans started to feel fear. As the guard drew closer, the terror continued to rise. Eventually the guards stopped and a very large stallion came out of the crowd. Everyone in your group recognized this stallion, Shining Armor, captain of the Royal Guard. A few seconds passed and there was only the cold stare from the Royal Guard.

"Welcome humans to our world" Shining Armor said, "I'm sure you know who I am so I'll cut the introduction and get straight to business. As I am sure you know, we are here to guide you to where you are supposed to live for the time being. Now I am certain a number of you are confused by what I meant on 'for the time being'. The Princesses have come to an agreement that ,quote on quote from Princess Celestia herself, 'humans deserve to have the same rights as us, an equal living'. So yes for some of you, this place may be only a temporary residence. For now, it is your home, but after a week, you are free to go live wherever you want, whether to Canterlot, Fillydelphia, or Ponyville, the choice is yours. Now please follow the guards and me to your residence. For those of you that like names, we named this place 'District 9'."

Suddenly a number of gasps were heard, including yours. Your mind begins to remember vividly the images of the place in the movie _District 9_. Could the ponies really be that careless about your temporary residence? Would you be living in slums like that for a whole week? The thought of that makes your mind sick, but you weren't the only one. A number of people started to tear up at the name of your residence, but audible cries were held in. Shining Armor turned around after hearing the gasp. He had a very confused look on his face, but he continued to move on.

Your group starts to follow Shining Armor and his guard to District 9. You start to think of how far this place was, could it really be far? Surely, the ponies built this place close to your landing zone. Your train of thought is put on halt when you see thousands of flying chariots sitting on the ground. The Guard was going to fly you to District 9. You board the flying chariots along with every human that came. The Guard starts to get in position and take off. Immediately you feel very sick to yourself, you never have been in the air before. On Earth, your parents would drive to summer locations, seeing as how they are acrophobic. You begin to feel your insides flow up, but you fight it off.

You look around the landscape, and it was beyond anything you could imagine. This place was beautiful from the air. Seeing around the horizon, you see nothing but green valleys. You look closer to the ground, and notice it's a forest area, however it's not the Everfree Forest. This forest was brightly lit, completely healthy and inviting. You quickly make a mental note to return to this location after your week in District 9.

. . . . .

After 20 minutes of looking over Equestria's natural beauty, you feel the chariot begin to descend. You look forward and what you see astonishes you. Turns out these ponies were going to treat everyone equally. Rows of thousands of houses, each a fairly good size. They appeared to be made out of concrete, with a hay roof on top, though you suspect the hay is actually a stronger material.

Your chariot along with the others land. After about 30 minutes of flying, you were finally at your new home. Other conversations start to pop up at the amazing surprise that everyone was going to live in a house. You look as far as you can to see if there were any distinct features in District 9, but only saw more houses.

"Attention all residents!" Shining Armor says, beginning another speech. "I see everyone here is surprised that we have built a home for every single human here, but it's true, we have a house for every last resident here. Now, everyone here has been assigned a house here. As you can see, there is a large amount of houses and it appears to be confusing to navigate, but we have organized them in a very simplistic way. As you can see, we are on the outskirts of the district. Following this road up will lead you to the first row of houses. This row contains houses 1-100. If you take a left, you will see the roads starting with odd numbers in the hundreds place, 101-200, 301-400 and so on. The right side follows the same system except with even numbers, 201-300, 401-500 and so on again. Is there any confusion?"

After a brief moment of silence Shining Armor continues.

"Each person has been assigned a house at random. We will call out an individual at random also. Will Fox M. step forward." You see an individual step forward and stop in front of Shining Armor. It's then that you notice a long short chest in front of Shining Armor. You see Shining Armor open the chest with his magic and you assume this is where the keys are kept. Turns out you are correct as you see a key fly out of the chest and given to Fox. Shining Armor then ask Fox something that is inaudible to anyone in the crowd. You see Fox shake his head to Shining Armor. "Fox M. will be living in house number 14". From what you have seen, you assume that everyone has an option to keep their houses location a secret to everyone else but to themselves, their neighbors, and the Royal Guard. "Will Zach A. step forward please." This is going to take a while.

After about 5 minutes, you are surprised to hear your named called to come up. You proceed up to Shining Armor and stand still. Shining Armor whispers to you. "You will be living in house 51, do you wish to keep your house's location disclosed?" After a few moments of thought, you tell Shining Armor to keep your houses location classified from everyone else. You than hear a cling and see your key hovering in mid-air. You grab the key and proceed to your new house.

You arrived at the house to see the exterior. You look at the walls and see they were made of concrete. The roof appears to be made out of the hay stuff, but you are certain it's stronger than it looks. You than glance at the windows and see they are circles instead of squares. You then walk around the building examining the shape, which turns out to a rectangle. After the quick survey of the building's exterior, you step in front of the wooden door. You pull out the key and put it in the doorknob. You turn your wrist and here the click of the door unlocking. You take a deep breath and open the door.

You look inside and are immediately greeted by the lights in the house. These were the brightest lights you have ever seen, much more powerful than the lights on Earth. You look to a wall in an attempt to find if there was a way to dim the lights. You find the little slider and slide it down to about halfway. Immediately you feel the stress on your eyebrows go away. You finally are able to explore your new house. You look down a hallway to see a fairly large room. On the left, you see a doorway, same thing on the right. You proceed down the hallway and head straight into the large room.

In the room, you see a couch, a table, a mat, a clock on the wall, a piano, and a sketching board. Some of the stuff in this room confused you. First off, why would all the houses have a piano, not everyone that arrived is able to play the piano. Another thing that confused you is the sketching board; again, not everyone here was an artist. You quickly dismiss these thoughts as you remember that the ponies don't have television or computers yet, they must have put this stuff to help keep you entertained in District 9. You leave what you call the living room and head back to the hallway.

You than decide to head to the room on the right. In here you see a table with a notebook, an empty bulletin board, a calendar, and sticky notes. You assume they put this room in for planning things to do. You leave the planning room and proceed to the room across from it.

What you see in this room is a full sized bed, a nightstand, a lamp, a dresser, two closets, and a door leading to what you assume is the bathroom. You wonder why there are two closets in the room. You then head to the bathroom. What you see in here is a toilet, a sink, a bathtub with a shower head on the top, towel rack, and a little closet holding towels in it. You leave the bathroom and head back into the bedroom. You than take off your shoes, lie down on the bed, and slowly drift off to sleep. You love your new house.


	4. Chapter 3: Making Friends

You feel as if your an alien to your body. It felt weak, nasty, and a bit loose. You relize that you have woken up from a deep sleep. However something did not feel right in lower parts of your body, it felt kinda stretched and you felt butterflies in your stomach.

"Why is it like this, I don't remember having any dreams"

You decided to go for a walk to... cool down more private parts of your body. You step out of the bedroom and head down the hallway to the door. Opening the door, you are surprised at how dark the land was. You look towards the east and see a faint orange glow on the horizon. Judging from the glow of the sun you assume its 6 A.M...

"6 A.M.!? I've been asleep for 12 hours!?"

You never thought you would sleep that long, the longest time was 8 hours. You would always stay up since it's what teenagers do. Thinking of this makes you wonder what time you fell asleep. When you landed you looked at a digital clock before the space shuttle's power went off and saw it was 4:00 P.M. And it took about two hours to get into your home. The conclusion was made that you fell asleep at 6:00 P.M.

After that pointless train of thought you are finally out walking. You start to look around the neighborhood. Inside the houses were dark, not surprising since it was still early for most people. The neighbor's houses exteriors were the same as your house. Same wall, same roof, same everything. You look down the street and see the same houses everywhere. Deciding to leave this dullness you look up to see Luna's sky start to brighten up. When you do, a calm breeze comes in. You immdediatly fall into a trance as the wind calmly passes over your body. The cool breeze makes you feel at peace and you close your eyes to immediatly take it all in.

"He he he, remember the time you played Amnesia on your stream? You screamed like a little girl when you saw the monster come out of the darkness."

You jump a little and are snapped out of your trance when you hear a voice in the street. You are surprised to hear voices this early in the morning also, since you assume most of the humans fell asleep much later than you.

"Ha ha, yeah. That freaked me out though, I was just about to open the gate and BOOM!. I hear the noise and turn around to see the monster come out of the shadows."

You see who was talking and immediatly recognize them. You see two teenage boys and assume that they are under 17 years old. One of the boys was slightly taller. He had light skin, short black hair, and was around 6 feet tall. The other boy had darker skin, you assume he had a Hispanic descent, dark brown hair, very skinny, and around 5 foot 10 inches tall. After the few moments of examining their look, you try to remember their names, but ultimatly fail.

"Hey there"

You see the slightly taller boy call you over. You begin to walk over the boys to introduce yourself to them. Leaving Earth mean't that you left all the friends you had. You did have some brony friends but they were just fans of the show and chose not to be invlolved in the brony community like you did. Ultimatly when the opportunity came up for bronies to leave Earth, your friends decided not to go. You were very eager to make new friends in Equestria.

"What's your name?" the slightly taller kid asked.

You stated your name and waitied for a reply.

"Well nice to meet you. I'm Fox and this is my best friend Zach, we are like brothers aren't we Zach?"

"Fox, I thought you said you were done calling me brother." Zach said, slightly blushing from embarrassment.

"No way. We have so much in common that we are like brothers. Don't forget I dated your sister for a while."

"Fox! Your embarrassing me!"

"Oh, sorry. So anyway, new kid, why did you come to Equestria?"

The question caught you off guard and you stammered a little when you responded. "Oh.. I..I came to live the dream of being in Equestria"

"Oh that's cool" Zach said "I came here to escape my life on Earth. I had a bit of a rough past with my life. Lots of mistakes and regrets. I'm glad I get a fresh start here. Fox why did you come here?"

"I came just because I thought it would be fun." Fox said.

"Really thats it?"

"Yes"

"ok... OH! Fox did I tell you about the dream I had last night? It was the best dream I ever had."

"No, what was it?"

Something about the word dream got your mind trying to remember something. "What was it exacly?" You turned to Zach and listened.

"Well in the dream" Zach started "I was in my room back on Earth laying on my bed thinking about Twilight and what we would be doing if she were with me right now. I was getting tired and was about to fall asleep thinking about her and hoping she would be in a dream that night. All of a sudden my door burst open and Twilight walked in. At that point my heart was racing not only out of the scare she gave me but also out of being nervous that she was in my room. Next thing I know she jumps onto me and puts here face really really close to mine. I was tempted to kiss her but I fought the urge to and simply look into her eyes. I was about to ask why she was there but she kissed me than. I was surprised but I closed my eyes and embraced the kiss. Than I started to feel her grind against my leg, and one thing led to another and the dream ends. I woke up and felt... wet this morning."

Once Zach said that you noticed him blush quite a bit. In your mind, you were fighting to remember something. You know it was recent but you wern't to sure what it was. And something about hearing Zach recall his dream made scanning your mind more intense. You look to Fox and see he was blushing also and had a guilty look on his face. You wait for him to talk

"Well thats an awesome dream Zach" Fox said "Reminds me of a dream I had to. See I was in the middle of a grassy hill soaking up the sun and relaxing. I closed my eyes to let it all in but after a few seconds something blocked the light. I opened my eyes and jumped when I relized Applejack was right over me. I sat up and looked at her. We looked at each other for a few minutes and said nothing, she just kept smiling. Than she started walking slowly towards me with a little sway in her hips. She than stops and starts leaning her head in. I did the same and we kissed. I broke the kiss and layed down on the grass. She did the same and we hugged. She than poked me and told me to look up in the sky. When I did, I saw Rainbow Dash zooming through the sky with a rainbow right behind her. It felt so peaceful but the dream ended there."

Hearing Fox mention Rainbow Dash made your mind click. You finally remembered what was bothering you for the past five minutes. It was a dream you had last night and the reason why your... lower parts were like that when you woke up. You look at Zach and see he was looking at you.

"Hey, did you have any dreams last night?" Zach said to you.

You reply "Yes I did actually. Uh... do you want to hear it?"

"Of course" Zach and Fox said in unison.

"Ok. In my dream I was a peagasus..." Saying this made Zach and Fox gasp.

"You were a peagasus in your dream!?" Zach and Fox said.

"Yes... I was a peagasus. I was flying around, enjoying the wind in my mane, when I saw a rainbow wizz by me. Curious on who caused the rainbow I sped up to catch the culprit. When I saw who it was I felt my wings stiffen. I started to fall but quickly regained control over my wings. I looked again and smiled as I saw Rainbow Dash flying next to me. I than saw her wink at me and immediatly my wings locked up, I could not flap than, they were like diamonds. I started to fall rapidly but gained a little control back and slowed down my fall to the ground. When I landed, I looked up to find Rainbow Dash but didn't see her or her rainbow. I turned around and sighed and started to walk away. For a few moments I was walking, next thing I know, I was on the ground with Rainbow Dash on top of me. I was breathing really fast since I have a crush on her. She than leans down and kisses me. I felt the world melt around me as she kissed me. Than she started to kiss near my jaw line and slowly moved down and started to kiss my neck. While she was down there, she started to moan on my neck. I started to feel stiff in other areas as she moaned. And the dream ends. I wake up and feel felt stiff in... certain areas. Than I went on a walk and met you good people and now i'm here."

"Wow" is all Zach and Fox said. You felt yourself blush not only after you told them your dream but also admiting to having a crush on Rainbow Dash. You start to think of ways on how to meet her. You could walk around Ponyville acting lost and hope she would help you around. Wait no, that won't work since Pinkie Pie would already have seen you and throw you a party. That's not a bad idea, but you wanted to talk to Dash alone. Maybe you cold go to her house, but you don't know where it is, plus she could think you were perverted if you did that. You were so caught up in thought that you didn't even relize Fox was talking to you.

"Hey, you want to hang out with us. Zach and I left all of our other friends back on Earth, we are all that's left. Maybe we could come up with a plan to meet out dream ponies"

"Sure i'll hang out. I left all my friends too when I left Earth."

"Great" Zach said

You and your new friends, Zach and Fox, started to talk about how to meet the ponies you guys loved. You suggested that you meet them at Pinkie's inevitable party for the new residents of Ponyville. Zach suggested that you meet them at random in Ponyville. So many ideas came up and it was hard to choose which one to go with. You looked back and noticed the sun was a lot higher than it was when you left your house this morning. By your guess, it was 9:00 A.M.

While you guys were walking and discussing, you overhear a conversation pretraining to a topic very similar to the one you were having. Immediatly all three of you stop and listen.

"No, how about we take them by force." One of the men said

"Oh yeah that could work, we could have them all to ourselves than, no one would know."

"Alright looks like we have a plan. We will capture the Mane 6 and drag them to our homes in District 9. Once we have them here, we can do whatever we want to them.

Hearing this made the three of you furious. How could some fellow bronies forcefully take the Mane 6 for themselves and do horrible things to them. All three of you came to the conclusion that these individuals were brony extremist. You and Fox wanted to fight them but Zach conviced both of you to stand down and not get involved.

All three of you looked back to the extremist and you notice another group come closer to them. Anger in their faces.

"What did you say you were going to do to the Mane 6?" One of the furious men said.

"I said take them by force! Got a problem with that, weakling."

"I do"

As you watched, you were shocked to see the furoius man punch the extremist in the face. Blood ran down the extremist's face and soon the area exploded into a brutal fight. Punches and kicks were everywhere between all sorts of bronies, all fighting to get the Mane 6 for themselves. Zach, Fox, and you were running back to Zach's house to stay out of trouble when the Royal Guard came to punish those who fought. When inside the house, you group watches from the window as the Royal Guard finally arrives.


	5. Chapter 4: Crime and Punishment

The Royal Guard landed and immediately took action. The Guard pulled out their weapons and had looks intent on killing. You were shocked to see that, even with the guard's noisy entrance, the bronies continued to fight. You focused on the fighting and were horrified to see that the violence intensified. Bronies were now kicking their victims lying on the ground relentlessly. Blood was getting all over the ground and houses as the fighting continued. You looked back to the guard and saw they were moving in to arrest the fighters, evident by the metal handcuffs they had.

Bronies were now getting arrested left and right. The Guard started to move the prisoners to a crossroads close to Zach's house. You look to another brony being arrested. The brony started to twist everywhere trying to escape. As the guard grabbed the handcuffs with his mouth, the brony broke from his grasp. The brony than relized he escaped and grabbed the spear from the guard's grasp. Seeing this sent a look of disbelief and horror down your face. Fox and Zach also noticed this particular brony and had the same look on their faces. The brony then proceeded to his victim and, with a devilish grin on his face, started to stab his victim with the spear. Seeing this made Fox pass out.

You look around to see if any of the guards were on their way to stop this insane brony but were paralyzed to see that other bronies had weapons too and were now in a battle to the death with each other. Looking around you saw faces of terror on victims. Soon you saw many bodies on the ground, badly covered in blood.

Looking at bronies fighting each other, you saw they were in a deadlock position, not moving an inch. Soon one of them charged at the other. The other responded by blocking the blow and making a quick counterattack. The brony that charged dodged this attack and went in for a powerful jab. The other blocked the blow and attempted to fling the weapon out of his opponent's hands. This failed and the attacking brony took a jab at his opponent's leg. This succeeded and the defending brony went down. The attacker now went for another paralyzing blow, but this attack was blocked. However the defender was too weak and the attacker easily swiped his opponent's weapon out of his hands. The attacker went for another blow but was stopped when his hands were handcuffed by a guard.

After what seemed like hours of fighting and torture, the Guard ended the riot. You looked around and saw bodies everywhere, some of them were not even moving. You feared the worst for those poor souls. You look back to where the prisoners were being taken to and saw thousands of them standing there. You look at your group and saw Zach was looking at someone in the field of bodies. You looked and attempted to see who he was looking at in the field of bloody bodies. None of them stood out to you except for one female. You asked why he was staring at this one female body.

"She is my sister. I didn't even realize she even came here"

"Oh my" was all you could say

Looking back, you saw Princess Celestia land in front of the prisoners. Looking back towards the sky you noticed Fluttershy and a number of pegasi arrive also. They started to gather up the injured souls and take them away from the scene. Focusing back at Princess Celestia, you wait patiently to see what happens to all of the prisoners.

"What was the reason for all this violence?" Princess Celestia said calmly. You can't help but wonder why Celestia was acting so calmly after a traumatic fight.

"The guys in front of me wanted to kidnap the Mane 6 and keep them for themselves" A brony said. You looked closely and saw it was the brony that confronted the group and the one that started the fight. You look around for the rest of his group but your search turned up no results. You assumed they must have been injured when the fighting intensified.

"Hey if you just left us alone none of this would have happened" One of the extremist said.

"Oh and let you get away with kidnapping and quite possibly doing horrible things to the Mane 6" The man responsible for the fighting said

"Hey all I wanted to do was hang out with them", a different brony said "but than this man wanted to abuse and rape them"

"Hey I thought no one else would hear me talk out loud" another brony said in defense

Soon all of the prisoners broke into a verbal war. The Guard was starting to get uneasy by the escalating tenstion.

"ENOUGH!" Celestia said angrily. "Everyone of you broke what has made you who you are. When I was first told about you 'bronies' I was told that you did not fight, that you all got along. Well, every last one of you broke that. Worse yet, you left hundreds injured in your fiery battle. Your crimes must be paid by the ultimate price."

You wondered what Princess Celestia meant by "the ultimate price". Surely she wasn't cruel enough to give them the death penalty. Maybe she would banish them to an unknown land. Or lock them up in a dungeon. Or maybe banish them and throw them in a dungeon where they were banished to.

"Hey Fox, wha..." was all you said before you remembered that he was still passed out after one of the bronies stab his victim with a guard's spear.

"Hey Zach, what do you think Princess Celestia meant by 'the ultimate price'?" you asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Zach replied.

Turning back to the prisoners and Princess Celestia, you waited to hear the punishment

"I have decided your punishment" Princess Celestia said. "I know humans cannot survive on the moon due to the lack of oxygen and cannot survive on the sun due to the extreme heat. These banishment are also not strong enough for the violence and crimes you caused here. For the crime of attempted murderer assault, threat to my people, and violence in Equestria, you are hereby banished back to Earth."

Hearing this sent cold chills down your spine. Banishment back to Earth, the population practically hated all of the bronies since it was mainly haters living there now. What would the bronies do when they came back, hide, run, give up, commit suicide. Thinking of these horrendous situations for the prisoners being banished made you understand why Princess Celestia called this "the ultimate price". She was not going to kill or arrest them, she was going to let the population of Earth do it for her. You started to fear Celestia at the thought of her coming up with something so clever yet so horrible. You looked at Celestia and noticed her horn was starting to glow.

"Wait please Celestia we didn't mean t..."

"Please Celestia this has been my drea..."

"Please all I wanted to do is hold the M..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO..."

"This is all my fault I caused all of this"

"Damnit, I'm going to miss this pea..."

"At least I was here for a little bi..."

Thousands of voices were heard, each asking for something different Forgiveness broken dreams, acceptance, disappointment, and many more. And every single one was cut off at the same time. You look back to where the prisoners use to be and saw nothing but an empty field.

"WOULD ALL REMAINING HUMANS COME TO WHERE ALL THE PRISONERS WERE HELD" Princess Celestia said in what you thought was the Royal Canterlot Voice.

Soon the remaining bronies started to come out of their houses and head to Celestia. When they reached her, they bowed and never got back up. You noticed some tears hit the ground as the bronies started to break down. After a few minutes, Fox woke up and you thought now was the best time to head out and bow to Princess Celestia.

With you in the lead, your group arrived to Princess Celestia and bowed. You continued to stay bowed not daring to move an inch at the risk of being banished back to Earth. Being banished would result in all of your dreams falling apart, dating Rainbow Dash, living in Equestria, all of it gone if you just moved a muscle.

"Please rise" Princess Celestia said. After a grueling 10 minutes of staying bowed, you were relieved to hear Celestia say these words.

"I want the honest truth from everyone here", Princess Celestia said "Was anyone here involved in the riot in anyway?"

"No" everyone, including your group, said. The sound in everyone's voices was fear. You and everyone else were at the mercy of Princess Celestia. Looking around you noticed that some people started to tear up again. You assumed it was because more than likely everyone hear was going to be punished somehow for the crimes of others.

"Thank you, again I want the honest truth when I ask this question", Celestia said "Did anyone hear why this riot started? Answers from the banished were mixed so I need clarification on the situation."

Seeing as how no one replied, you decided to tell the princess what you heard.

"I did" you said.

"Please tell me what you heard" Princess Celestia replied.

"Well there was this group of brony extremist that wanted quoting them 'take them by force'. They were referring to the Mane 6, or here the bearers of the Elements of Harmony. One of them relied 'Oh yeah that could work, we could have them all to ourselves, than no one would know'. The first man replied to this comment saying 'Alright looks like we have a plan. We will capture the Mane 6 and drag them to our homes in District 9. Once we have them here, we can do whatever we want to them'. My friends and I were angry but we didn't fight them, we just continued to watch and listen. The next thing that happened is this other group of bronies over-heard and walk towards them. I believe the leader of this other group said this 'What did you say you were going to do to the Mane 6?'. The leader of the extremist group said this as a reply 'I said take them by force! Got a problem with that, weakling'. The leader of the other group replied with 'I do' and than he punched the extremist in the face. At that point my friends and I ran to Zach's house and stayed there until you called us out to meet you here."

"Thank you" Celestia said to you "I am here to reassure you all that none of you are in trouble."

Hearing this made everyone sigh in relief. Soon the fear in everyone face was replaced with a smile and tears of happiness.

"How many were banished?" Zach asked

"Well, we have 368 humans remaining here in Equestria." Princess Celestia replied "3,000 humans came here. I'm sure you can do that math on how many were banished."

"What about the injured, are they banished too?" Zach asked

"I'm afraid so. Even though they been through a lot today, I can't let them jeopardize the safety of my people. I am sorry."

"Thats okay." You knew Zach was hurt deeply since he would never be able to see his sister again. You walked to him and gave him a hug for comfort. Fox did the same, tears in his eyes. Finally you all had a big hug.

The Guard and the princess left and everyone started to go home. Your group decided to head back to Zach's house. As you walked, you noticed blood was starting to dry all around the ground. So much violence happened today. Bronies turned feral over six little mares. And so many were banished from their dreamland, their dreams crushed, hopes destroyed, values gone. And many were injured in the battle. Even your own friends were deeply hurt emotionally your second day here in Equestria.

Deciding to not bring up today's events to your group, you all talk more about yourselves. You soon learn that Zach was an avid video gamer. He knew the industry inside and out and was the gaming guru in his family. He would always study the development of a game after it's release and always pull up the history of gaming series. At least that what he did before he discovered My Little Pony. From there, he went on to make his own wallpapers, learned how to vector, and went on to become the pony guru of his school.

What you learned from Fox was a bit plain. Fox was just a regular high school student. He had a girlfriend, made average grades, had friends, and much more. He was just plain. The stand out features from him was his strange attachment to Zach, unusual addiction to Transformice, and the fact Fox's girlfriend was Zach's sister and that they dated on the internet for a while.

Telling your friends goodbye, you headed home to get some much needed rest after a long day. You open the door and let yourself glide along the wall to your bedroom. You enter your bedroom and slam onto the bed. After readjusting to get comfortable, you finally fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 4(point)5: Rainy Days

You look around you and see you are back at school. All around you see the classmates you have come to love and the ones you have come to tolerate. You see a group of students that regularly bully you approach.

"Well lookey here. It's our favorite homosexual. Finally decide to come back to school? What, did we scare you off last time we talked to you?" One of the five boys said.

"Oh man last time was a good one Butch" Another boy said.

"It was wasn't it? What do you say pedophile? Want to get laughed at by half of the PTA again?" Butch said.

"If you were asking why I was gone, I was gone due to the fact my grandmother died 5 days ago. I had to carry the casket to the burial. Also, if you think I got embarrassed infront of the PTA you would be wrong. I am not ashamed to be who I am." you reply.

"Oh, so emarrassing you won't hurt you? Well how about we beat you up until all of your bones are broken?" Butch said.

"Go ahead. It won't change the fact I am a brony at all" you reply.

"Boys let's teach this idiot that being a brony is not a good thing."

Butch was the first to hit you. Deciding to knock the breath out of you, Butch punch as hard as he could towards your stomach. You gasp for air once you feel it escape and breath heavely. However Butch didn't give you a break and proceeded to punch you in the back, resulting in you making a loud thump. He then stomped on your back and stood to the side.

However the punishment was not over. A second boy picked you up and busted your face against a locker. The sound of you hitting the locker sent a horrible ring through your ears. You wanted to clench them but couldn't since you were still in the boy's grasp. The boy then threw you face first into a column made of rock. You stand up to feel your face covered in all sorts up cuts from the rock, each of them bleeding.

A third boy then picks you up and moves your head into an open locker. The boy then smashed the locker door into you. This sent a massive headache. The boy then proceeded to slam the locker into your head three more times, each feeling harder than the last. After you got out, your vision was blurred and you could not stand straight. You fell to the floor and layed there in complete pain.

Another boy suddenly stomped you in the face as hard as he could. You could hear something break. You knew your jaw was just broken from the stomp. This resulted in a very loud yell of pain from you. You suddenly felt yourself laying on your stomach. After two seconds you felt something stomp onto your back. Shortly after you felt the same thing again. You began to sob from the shear amount of pain you have recieved.

"Come on boys, lets get out of here. I hope this teaches you a leason" Butch said.

You are in to much pain to care what Butch said to you. This changed nothing. You were still going to be a brony and still be open about it. No matter how much was put against you, you will always be a brony.

You attempt to get up but scream in pain as your body was severly injured. You begin to wonder why there was no one coming to help you but remember you were on the side of the school where there only lockers. No teacher rooms, no offices, just lockers. You close your eyes.

Suddenly the pain disappears and open your eyes in shock. You see a red hallway and many doors. You than feel something in your hand's grasp. You look down and jump as you relize you are holding Rainbow Dash's hoof.

"Hey. Why did you jump? Is there something on my face!?" Rainbow Dash says in panic.

"What no. Wait. How did I get here?" you reply in confusion.

"You don't remember. We met at the night club two hours ago. You were a real charmer so I'm taking you to my room so you and I can have a little bit of 'fun'" Rainbow Dash said winking at you.

You felt your face blush at the sight, although you can't help but feel confused. Just a minute ago you were dieing in your school and the next you are being taken to Rainbow Dash's hotel room. However you did not care anymore since you were going to spend intimate time with the mare of your dreams.

You soon reach Dash's room, number 87. Rainbow takes the key from her saddlebag and unlocks the door. Rainbow and you enter the room and flick on the lights. The room had one bed in it with nightstands on both sides of it. There was also a couch with a table infront of it. The table had a few magazines on it along with a few books.

"So where do you want to start at?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Uh..." You say. You honestly were not quite sure what to pick. Sure the bed was comfy but you wanted to drag out this night as long as you can.

"Couch it is than." Rainbow Dash said leading you to the couch. You sit down on the couch followed by Rainbow Dash. You than look at Rainbow Dash and feel your face blush. She was certainly beautiful. Her mane and tail were so wild and at the same time appealing. Rainbow Dash's eyes were deep and dazzling. Her eyes had that sparkle of lust in them when you looked into them.

Very slowly she started to close her eyes and move towards you. You did the same thing until your lips met her's. The feeling made you shoot open eyes in pleasure. She must have sensed it since she giggled a little. This sent a shiver down your spine. Rainbow Dash broke the kiss.

"First kiss huh?" Rainbow Dash asked.

You simply nod. Rainbow goes in for another kiss. Her breath tasted like some form of candy you ate before. It was sweet but had a bit of spice in it. This drove you wild and you went deeper into the kiss. You poke your tongue through her lips. She feels this and responds with a long drawn out moan. Rainbow Dash pulls out and a stream of saliva is visible between you two. Rainbow Dash started to kiss slowly down to your neck moaning along the way. The pleasure for you is unbelivable. You felt Rainbow Dash started to take 'the happy trail'...

"Rainbow Dash, I'm home."

You look towards the door and see Applejack in the doorway staring staight at you with shrunken eyes.

"What do ya think you are doing to my mare!?" Applejack said.

"Marefriend? I thought you were single Rainbow Dash?" you said with fear in your voice.

"Let me be honest with ya. This is gonna hurt you a lot more than its gonna hurt me."

Suddenly Applejack started to run towards you. She then turned around and lifted her hind legs. Applejack pulled them back and thrusted them towards your face.


	7. Chapter 5: Change In Direction

You gasp, shooting straight up and looking at the wall. Visions of your dream started to pour into your mind. You start to remember the bullies. Everyday, insults from every last one of them, and each time, they became more clever and hurt a lot more than the last. Then their physical dominance over you. After a few weeks, their insults ran out and you knew it. They started to agonize your body everyday after that just for being who you are. Then they decided to permanently leave their mark in you. They took you off campus, and their leader, Butch, stab you right in the stomach. The intense pain you felt that day came back as you remembered the moment. You put your hands on your scar, just as you did that very day.

You began to tear up as one of the worst moments in your life came back so vividly. But something was bothering your mind. Your tears stopped as fast as they began. Something about that dream was happy but you can't put your finger on it. You started to think of all sorts of things that brought you happiness. What was it? You search every corner of your mind, but nothing came to mind. It wasn't until you sat up and looked at the wall more closely. You were not in your house on Earth. You looked down and saw you were on a different bed than the one you had on Earth. You then remember that you were in Equestria. That's when it hit you.

The rest of the dream was of Rainbow Dash. Images of what you two were doing started to arouse you. Her sweet scent filled your mental nostrils. The taste of her tongue lifted your heart to a chest-pounding rate. Her appearance sent your face into an inferno. You felt your whole body melt as you remember holding her in your arms as you two passionately kissed each other. You didn't even realize you were shaking as you remembered Rainbow Dash kissing your neck and moaning around it.

The dream might have started out as a nightmare but you knew it would end happy. Just as you felt Rainbow Dash taking 'the happy trail' the door opened. That was when you knew your last thought was false. Applejack was giving you the death stare and you locked up. Taking advantage she ran up to you and was about to buck you to death until you woke up.

Now you sat there and thought about what the dream meant. Was it telling you that Rainbow Dash was your true love? You always liked her the most throughout the show. And you slowly started to develop feelings for her. Wasn't that what love was? A slow process which grew on you.

But what about the part after the make out. Applejack was there to keep her mare. Was it a sign that Rainbow Dash was already taken. You started to tear up at the possibility. Rainbow Dash surely must have dated somepony here, maybe she was married. Soon your tears turned into a cry. Your chances of being with Rainbow Dash were next to none. Any mare or stallion would be out of their minds to refuse a beautiful creature like her.

It was still worth a try. You backed out too many times in your past and regretted every single one of them. You weren't going to make the same mistake in your new life.

Feeling grimy, you decided to take a shower. You got out of bed and walked to the bathroom at a slow pace. The images of your dream tore all the energy out of you. You enter the bathroom and search around for shampoo and soap. Checking the towel cabinet you discover them. You are surprised to see bubble bath considering the fact little children did not leave Earth. Taking the shampoo and soap, you headed to the bathtub.

Turning on the water, you wondered where the water was coming from. Adjusting it to the right temperature, you stepped in. The warm water relaxed your mind from all the stress it got in the last few minutes. Yesterday's events horrified you into washing yourself down to the very last detail.

Stepping out, you grabbed a towel from the cabinet. The towel felt very soft compared to the ones you used on Earth. You dried yourself and looked around for clothes. It was then that realized you didn't bring any clothes to Equestria. You felt yourself blush at your idiocracy and walked into the bedroom. You looked in one of the cabinets and felt a wave of relief hit you. Inside were eight different outfits. Three appeared to be for casual wear, one for formal events, two for athletics, and the last two, you had no idea what they were for. You grabbed one of the casual outfits and put it on.

You walk around your house trying to find something to do. You enter the living room and look at the piano. You could play around with the keys and create a random note song, but that was just too childish. You see the sketching board and think of what you could draw. Your drawing was not the best but you enjoyed it when you were bored in class. The only problem was that, you only drew Rainbow Dash. The only thing left in your mind was going out for a walk. You head to your door and open it to have Celestia's sun blind you.

Your eyes get use to the light and look around the ground. The blood from the previous day was gone. You assume Fluttershy and the other medical ponies must have cleaned up the mess after they recovered all the injured. You walk to where the fighters were banished back to Earth. You notice a shadow on the ground and look up to see Princess Celestia descending to land. She was not accompanied by any Royal Guard or her sister. You jump back a little bit as the princess lands in front of you. She looked at you and smiled at you with warmth and comfort.

"Hello there, how are you today?" Princess Celestia said.

"Oh...Oh I'm good" You said nervously.

"Good to hear that. Now if I were you, I would close my ears right now."

You complied and covered your ears.

"Fellow humans, I request you all to come to the center of town." Princess Celestia announced with the Royal Canterlot Voice.

Closing your ears did not do much good. Your ears rang in pain with the extreme volume that voice exerted. You uncovered your ears and stood there waiting for everyone to arrive. You began to wonder why the princess was calling all the humans to the center of town. Was she going to banish everyone back to Earth? No impossible. Yesterday she told the remaining humans that they weren't in trouble. But what if she thought we would be a danger in a future? You look at the princess to find any sign of regret or punishment on her face, but there was none. It was gentle and calm.

You look behind you and notice humans were starting to arrive at the Princess's location. Everyone of their faces expressed a different emotion. Some expressed fear, others expressed sadness, and more showed emptiness. Soon all of the humans were gathered around Princess Celestia and waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Thank you" Princess Celestia said "I would like to say that I am sorry about sending the injured back to Earth. I know some of them are your family and I am deeply sorry but it must be done to ensure the safety of Equestria. I hope you can forgive me for that." The princess looked down at the ground and appeared to be fighting back tears. She looked back up, her face had a gentle look. "Luna and I had a discussion last night regarding all of you. Both her and I know that everyone here does not pose a threat to our people. So I am here to announce that everyone here is free to go." Princess Celestia had a smile on her face, unfolded her wings, and soared into the air. You watched her leave along with everyone else.

You look around and see people are starting to head back to their homes. You went back to your house not believing what you just heard. Everyone was free to go. After a large fight and just being in Equestria for two days, everyone was free. You arrive at your house and look at it for the final time. You felt a little bit of sadness when you looked at it. Sure you were only there for two days but you kinda grew attached to this house. However your new home would be a much nicer place than this.

Walking inside, you head straight towards your bedroom. You started to wonder if any of the shops in your new home had any clothes for humans. It was possible but you decided to play it safe and bring the clothes the ponies already gave you. You open one of the cabinets and decide which outfits to take. You grabbed all three casual outfits and one athletic outfit. You wondered if you would need the formal attire for anything. Deciding to play it safe, you take it. You exit the bedroom and head towards the door, ready to move to your new home.

You look for the correct road and find it. To pass the time, you started to play some peaceful songs in your mind. You lose all sense of the world around you and come to a peaceful mood while you walked.

"Hey wait up"

The sudden voice snapped you out of your peaceful mood and made you jump. You turn around and see Zach and Fox smiling and waving at you.

"You weren't planning on leaving without us, were you?" Zach said.

"What? No. I just forgot with the shock that we are free to go after two days." You reply feeling idiotic that you forgot about your new friends.

"Haha, it's ok. I forgot too. If it wasn't for Fox, I would have left too by myself." Zach says followed by a chuckle.

"And that's why we are brothers Zach." Fox said.

"Moving on." Zach faced you. "Where you headed to?"

"I was going to Ponyville actually."

"Oh really me and Zach are too. Why are you heading there?" Fox asked with a little devilish grin on his face.

You felt yourself blush. "Oh I was going there to, you know... try and date Rainbow Dash"

"Cool. Zach and I have similar reasons. He wants to date Twilight and I want to try and go out with Applejack." Fox said calmly.

"Alright then, let's go." You said with enthusiasm.

The three of you moved down the road, heading towards the exit of District 9. You look around and see numerous people entering and exiting their houses. You wondered where most of them were going and what their intentions were. Maybe they would help the ponies develop more advanced technology, or help them explore the cosmos. You start to wonder what you could contribute to Equestria. Maybe you could teach the young fillies and colts the dangers of bullying. Your thoughts shifted after hearing that word in your head.

"Hey guys, what's your opinion on dreams?" You ask. Fresh images of last night's dream made you wonder if it actually meant something.

"My opinion of dreams?" Zach started "To me, I think they are wonderful no matter what they are. I mean it's better then sleeping through darkness, you actually get to see really cool stuff in dreams."

"I just think they are fun to have." Fox said.

"No no. That's not what I meant. What I meant was, do you think dreams have a meaning?" You ask.

"Oh well to me, I think it's up to you." Zach said with a smile on his face. "I mean, I had a dream that I was a human with some supernatural abilities, but it didn't really mean anything. It could be telling me that I am really connected to the paranormal, but other then that it was just a cool dream. However other dreams, like the one I had two nights ago, do have a meaning to me. That one, I believe, was telling me that I really like Twilight and should date her."

"I could not have explained it better myself." Fox said.

Zach looked at you. "Why do you ask?"

You sigh. "Well this dream I had last night left me with mixed reactions. I feel like it's telling me multiple messages."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Fox asked with worry in his voice.

"No. It's nothing to worry about. I'm sure that most of it meant nothing at all." You reply with confidence.

"Ok. Just remember me and Fox are always here to help." Zach said.

"I know. And I will be here to help also." You reply.

. . . . .

After 3 hours of traveling down a single road, you arrived at your new home, Ponyville. Numerous ponies were going about their business, but some of them gave the three of you the cold stare. You could not blame them since they probably heard about the fight in District 9. You looked around and found that there was no other humans there. You thought everyone would be moving here. You look at Zach and Fox and see they had the same thoughts.

"Shouldn't this place be filled with other humans?" Zach asked.

"Maybe they figured everyone would move here and went somewhere else." Fox replied.

His logic was sound. Maybe everyone did go somewhere else out of fear that the rest would move here.

"Well now that we are here, where should we stay" Zach asked.

"How about an apartment?" You say.

"That would be nice. Fox you agree?"

"I do. Lets go find the apartments." Fox said.

Ponyville was a lot larger than the three of you expected. There were numerous businesses in the town, ranging from restaurants and stores, to bars and nightclubs. After minutes of searching, the three of you found the apartment building. Standing three stories tall, the apartment complex was made of smooth concrete and the signature hay roof. The windows had a pink shade to it, along with the rest of the buildings in Ponyville.

Zach leads the three of you into the building. The interior was similar to that of a hotel. Nice carpet, interesting ceiling and fancy chandeliers.

"Wait a second guys" Zach says with worry "We don't have any money"

You and Fox facepalm. How could the three of you forget that you have no money to rent a space.

"Don't worry I got this" Zach said.

You watched as Zach walked up to the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes actually. Me and my friends need a room but I'm afraid we don't have any money. Perhaps you and me can work out something else for payment." If there was a table in front you, you would smash your head into it after hearing that. Your face turned to a bright red as you were utterly embarrassed by your friend. You heard Fox snickering a little.

"Uh, you humans have a month free. Here is your key." The receptionist said blankly

Now it was your time to laugh. Zach's facial expression was hilarious. You also noticed he blushed quite a bit from embarrassing himself. It was priceless to you.

"Your room number is 314" The receptionist announced.

The three of you headed up the stairs. The stairs were decorated with the same carpet as the lobby and the walls had complicated patterns on it. You wondered how a small apartment complex like this could afford such luxurious decoration. Maybe they had no competition in the area.

You reached the third floor and head to the left towards the even numbered rooms. The walls looked very familiar to you, like you were there before. The walls were red and there were multiple doors on both sides of the wall. You quickly brush the thought off as the building's interior was very similar to Earth's design in the first place.

The door to room 314 was now in front of you, patiently waiting to be opened. Zach pulled out a key and inserted it into the door knob. With the famous sound of a click, Zach opened the door and proceeded in. The door revealed a large room with a couch, a few chairs, and a table. You decided to take a look at the rest of the apartment while Zach and Fox stayed in the central room and chatted. To the right was the kitchen, and it contained a refrigerator, a counter, a few cabinets, and a stove. You leave the kitchen and enter the only bedroom. It was fairly large and held a bed and a dresser. There was a door the led to a hallway that connects the central room and the bedroom. There were various paintings in the hallway and a door that led to the bathroom. You headed back to the central room to talk to Zach and Fox.

"So what do we do now?" Fox asked.

"Well the receptionist said we had a month free on this place. I say we go out and get jobs so we can pay the rent. But I think we all knew that." Zach announced.

You and Fox nod your heads.

"Alright then, I'll be out job hunting. I suggest you two do the same."

"I have one question Zach" Fox said forming a mischievous grin on his face. "Where do you plan on working at?"

"You'll just have to find out Fox, though I'm sure you can guess it." With that, Zach left the apartment.

After a moment of silence, Fox looked at you. "I'm sure he'll do good working at the library. Don't you think?"

"I'm certain he will, he's pretty friendly." You reply.

"He wasn't always that friendly." Fox's facial expression changed after saying that. "He always told me these stories of his past."

"How far down in depression was he in?" You ask.

"He wanted to end it all." Fox said grimly. "I think the only thing holding onto him was this one girl. Irony is though, she was the one causing him depression."

There was a moment of awkward silence before you broke it. "So Fox, where do you plan to work?"

"I don't know actually. I think I will work as a shop vendor's assistant. What about you?"

"Well. I seriously don't know. You and Zach have an idea where to work and meet your dream mare, me however, I can't get a job in the sky." You reply sadly, it's going to be hard meeting Rainbow Dash, let alone trying to date her.

"Well, I'm going to find a job, catch you back here?" Fox said trying to leave the awkward moment he was in.

"Yeah, I'll see you here. Good luck finding a job" You reply cheerfully.

"You too" Just like Zach did, Fox left you alone in the apartment.

It did not take long before thoughts of Rainbow Dash started to fill your mind. Thoughts of walking with her down Ponyville, your friends giving you a warm smiling. Thoughts of her kissing you on your first date. Visions of her telling you "I love you", it was overwhelming. So what did you do, you went on a walk.

You explored Ponyville to get a better feel of the town, and also to look for a job. Trading vendors made up the bulk of jobs in the town, most of them selling food, and none of them hiring. You checked if the only hotel was hiring, it wasn't. From the library to the nightclub, nothing was hiring. There was one last place to check, the cafe. You approached the building, heart racing, this was the final place to find a job. There was a sign on the window.

"Now Hiring"

You exploded with joy as you read those two simple words. You started to dance around from the happiness. As you danced in circles, you noticed a number of ponies were looking at you strangely. You stopped and saw a number of them giggle. You turned away embarrassed.

Upon entering the building, you found it was quite small on the inside. The door led a straight path to the counter in the back of the room. There were only 12 tables in the place, six on the left, and six on the right. Each table contained two chairs.

You reached the counter and noticed numerous items on it. A bell, a register, and various stands containing spoons and other commodities. You rang the bell and heard rustling in the back and wondered what was going on. An Earth pony mare appeared out of a door and looked at you rather shocked. She had light grey coat, a very elegant black mane and tail, and deep blue eyes.

"Oh I wasn't expecting a customer right now" the mare said in a rather apologetic tone. Her voice was rather normal, nothing stood out to you. "I never get any business this hour." The mare, who you assume is the owner, walked up to face you before proceeding. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes actually" You said nervously. This was your last chance and only chance to get a job. If you didn't get this job, you could not pay your share of the rent. Zach and Fox would surely kick you out if that happened. You would be forced to live on the streets the rest...

"Sir? Is everything alright?" That mare said with concern.

You were snapped out of your thoughts instantly as the mare asked the question. You look at her before continuing.

"Sorry about that, just thinking." You say with a little bit of a laugh.

"Oh I understand, so is there anything I can get you?" The mare asked.

"I would like to apply for a job here"

"Oh of course. Give me a second so I can get your application" She walked to the back and you waited patiently. You could see her shadow in the doorway and saw she was making exasperated movements. You also heard the mare say a lot of things in a tone of frustration. After two minutes of non-stop comical display, the mare arrived with the application in her mouth. She dropped it in front of you before continuing. "Here you are sir. I apologize for the wait, the last employee I had destroyed the office space out of anger"

You couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this. When did the employee get fired? Why did he get fired? And better yet, why was the office still destroyed? Your curiosity could not be contained, you just had to ask.

"If you don't mind me asking, why was your last employee fired?" You asked with a hint of fear in your voice.

"Oh I don't mind at all. The last employee was fired because he flirted with all of the mares that came into the shop. It got really annoying and soon became a problem. Many of the mares came into the shop just to talk to him and left without buying anything. It was bad for business, so I fired him for not doing his job" The mare didn't even appear to hurt when she told you that. Infact, she appeared to be quite happy recalling the memory.

"My goodness, when did you fire him?" You asked more confidently now.

"About ten minutes ago"

That made sense to you, and it would explain the noise you heard her make in the back when you rang the bell.

With your curiosity fed, you looked at the application. It was a single piece of paper with the title _Generalized Equestrian Application_. You concluded that this application was used throughout any job in Equestria, no differences in them what so ever. The first line asked for your name and date of birth, simple enough. Below that it asked if you graduated school. You wondered if that applied to humans. The final part was asking you for your current residence address. You turned the application over expecting more but only found an empty white page. This left you baffled, surely they would have a section for committed crimes or your past jobs.

You heard a soft click and looked above the application to find a quill and ink. The mare must have brought them to you.

"Thank you" You felt utterly stupid for not asking for the mare's name. "Oh I'm sorry what was your name?"

"Silver Java" She held out one of her hooves in front of you. You extended your arm and shook it, which resulted in her making a strange face. You decided not to question it, opting to finish the application. You filled out the first line in a few seconds. The second line however confused you. Did it apply to humans also?

"Excuse me, Silver Java, I have a question about the application" You asked with a hint of worry in your voice.

"Yes?" She said in a sultry tone. You were confused by the sudden change in tone, but you decided to ignore it.

"Does the second question apply to humans?" You turned the application sideways and pointed to the question.

"This question?" She pointed to the question and moved her hoof as close as possible to your hand. You could feel heat rising in face when you saw how close her hoof was.

"Yes, that one" You said more nervously. You don't know why Silver all of a sudden changed her attitude.

"I don't think so" She said, keeping up with the sultry tone in her voice.

"Okay, thank you." You skipped the second line and quickly filled out where you lived. Silver Java was making you really uncomfortable. You handed her the application. She grabbed it with her mouth and went to the back, walking with a slight sway in her hips. You thought about leaving the café that moment, sure it would be rude, but Silver Java is really creeping you out. However it was too late since Silver Java came out of the back.

"Your application is in" she said in her normal tone again, maybe she is acting normal again, you thought. "Is there something else I can help you with?" This time her tone was not normal, yet it wasn't sultry either. It was more seductive.

"Oh no, I gotta get back and check on my roomates. It was nice meeting you Silver Java." With that, you rushed out of the cafe.

You started to think about Silver Java's sudden attitude change on your walk back to the apartment. She seemed normal at first, her voice, her attitude, everything seemed normal. But she changed after you shaked her hoof. You thought it was okay when she was using the sultry tone but when she went to a seduction tone, she started to creep you out. Was it a bad thing however, she is pretty cute to you. And when she had her hoof close your hand, you blushed quite a bit. What could that mean? Soon your mind started to make images of you hugging Silver Java. She broke the hug and looked deep into your eyes. She closed her eyes and slowly moved towards you...

You halted the train of thought, trying to purge all the images your mind just made. You already had a mare you liked and her name was Rainbow Dash. You were not going to let a mare you barely met infect your mind with romantic images of her. To counteract this, you thought of intense images of you and Rainbow Dash being together. You pushing her against a wall and deeply kissing her. Hearing her moan as you start to kiss her on the neck. You pushed her onto the bed and hearing her slowly say your name drove you wild.

You thought that was enough to keep Silver Java out of your head. One unintended side effect of the images was you becoming slightly horny, but it would disperse after a minute. One thing that did confuse you was why you chose such lustful images. Normally the images were more romantic and slower, even your dreams were like that. You brushed it off thinking you needed the extra lust to cleanse the other images you had.

You arrived back at your apartment and found that Zach and Fox were already there. Zach had a huge grin on his face while Fox had a bland look on his face.

"Hey man!" Zach said in a very cheerful tone.

"Oh, hey there" Fox said with no enthusiasm what so ever.

"Hey guys, where did you two apply?" You asked hoping to cheer up Fox a little.

"I applied at the library, and guess what. Twilight wants to run some test on me. Isn't it exciting?" Zach said with a lot of joy.

"That's pretty cool Zach, just make sure she doesn't take them to the extreme" You say with a little bit of excitement. You were happy for Zach, knowing part of his dream was coming true. You looked at Fox. "Did you apply at a vendor Fox?" You were hoping Fox would explode with joy like Zach did.

"I didn't apply anywhere." Fox said sounding depressed.

"What?!" You and Zach said in unison.

"Yeah I didn't apply anywhere. In fact I wanna tell you guys something" Fox said not changing in tone

"Go ahead Fox" Zach said concerningly.

"While I was out, I started to think of your sister again Zach and I miss her" Fox stood up and put more firmness into his voice. "Which is why I am going to Celestia herself and telling her to send me what to Earth"

"What?!" You and Zach said in unison again, this time more shocked.

"This is goodbye. I'm going to miss you two. Hey it was fun while it lasted, but I belong on Earth" Fox walked to the door opened it and looked at you and Zach one last time and closed it. You could hear his footsteps get softer and softer until they vanished. You looked at Zach and saw he was really hurt. The same could be said about you, one of the only true friends you had got up and left, never you see you guys again. Zach looked back at you.

"I'm going to bed. You can sleep on the bed, I'm sleeping on the floor tonight." Zach said with a lot of pain in his voice.

"Yeah. Night Zach" You said shocked.

"Night"

You went into the bedroom and plopped onto the bed, not caring if you were comfortable. One of your friends just left a world full of peace and harmony. The thought just left you feeling empty inside, even your thoughts were affected. Nothing was in your mind, not Rainbow Dash, not Silver Java, not Fox. Nothing was in it but cold emptiness. You closed your eyes to escape reality and fell asleep.

. . . . .

You were half awoken and half asleep. You could hear two voices in your head arguing over something. Soon you saw Silver Java and Rainbow Dash in your mental picture, both looking at you.

"... Me because you always liked me" The imaginary Rainbow Dash said.

"She will only use you and you know it. Pick me because I will care about you, unlike her" The image of Silver Java said.

"You hardly know her, date me, you know how I act and what I like and such" Rainbow Dash did have a point, you did know her the best.

"You don't know everything about her, I've seen what she has done in the past. She will only use you and leave you in a snap" And now Silver Java has a point. Maybe Rainbow Dash is hiding something.

Before Rainbow Dash could reply, you were fully awake and in control of your thoughts again. You wondered why your subconscious did this but it always produced random ideas. To cool off and to try and avoid boredom, you went for a walk.

The sun was barely rising and it felt amazing to you. It's warmth and radiance washed away any troubles you had. You stopped walking and just stared at it's beauty. You looked back towards the ground and saw a pony about to pass you.

"Hello there" The filly said with a smile on her face.

"Hello" You said with a big grin on your face. You don't know why, but you were in a really good mood today. You started to wonder how job applications worked in Equestria. You decided to ask the mare how the process worked. "Hey, how does the job application process work?"

"Oh it's very simple" She said in a very friendly voice. "It's starts with a quick examination of your application, mainly your birthday and place of residence. Next they send you a letter telling you when you go through the test run"

"I'm sorry, but, what is the test run?" You asked with a curious tone.

"The test run is where they test you on how well you can perform the job. Of course they give you instructions at first, but then they test you on how well and how fast you can do the job. After that. they tell you if you got the job. If you do, they tell you your first day of work. And that's pretty much it."

"Okay, thank you ma'am" you say.

"No problem" The mare left you, nervous in thought. A test run, on a job you knew nothing about. Sure they gave you instructions, but everything would probably be explained once. And what if Silver Java had high expectations?

No, you could not think about it. You had to have confidence, nothing was going to stop you from getting the job.

You returned to the apartment, expecting to find Zach awake. Instead you found two letters on the floor near the door. One was directed to you, the other towards Zach. You opened up the letter and not to your surprise it was the date and time of the test run. Turns out your test run was today, and it started in two hours. You went to where Zach was sleeping on the floor and dropped his letter near him.

You decided to take a shower, trying to look your absolute best when you went in for the test run. You turned on the water and noted it started out lot warmer than at your old house in District 9. You stepped in and washed every part of your body, making sure not a single speck of dirt or grime was visible. After you dried yourself and put of one of your casual outfits, you went to check on Zach. He was still sound asleep on the floor and you wondered if you should wake him up. What if his test run was at the same time as yours? There was a good chance he would miss it if was. But than again, he did apply at the library, maybe his test run was later in the day. You decided to not wake him up since his test run was more then likely later in the day.

You checked the time and saw you had ten minutes until your test run began, just enough time to get to the cafe. As you proceed towards the cafe, you got more nervous with every step you took. You started to feel your heart pound and your hands sweat. Thoughts of failure started to enter your mind. What if you were too slow? What if you break something? Would you forget the instructions? The thoughts kept getting worse and once you reached the cafe, they were at their peak. So many wrongs and no rights, you thought about backing out. You stared at the building and took three deep breaths, each one calming you down. You looked at the building and walked in.

"You're right on time. Are you ready to begin?" Silver Java asked with a joyous tone.

"Yes" You replied with no hint of being nervous.

"Excellent. Come over here and I'll show you how everything is done" she said continuing the joyous tone. At least she is not using the other two tones you thought.

For the next 45 minutes, Silver Java explained all of the tools that you were expected to use, which machines were which, where all the cups were, and how to operate the register. She also explained how to make all the drinks on the menu. By the end of it all, you felt a headache come on. So much information explained in such a short amount of time made your brain hurt. The worst part was, it was not over. Now you had to retain it all for the actual test. Silver Java went into the back and quickly came out with a paper in her mouth. She put it on a table, you picked it up and looked over it. You felt fear climb into as you realized what it was.

"That is a list of the average amount of orders I get during the busy hours. I want you to complete as many as you can in 30 minutes." You noted that she said this in a serious tone. When you looked at her, she did not have a smile, only a cold stare.

"O-Okay" You reply. You were starting to get nervous again with the amount of pressure she was giving you on the test run.

"Start" Silver Java said in a deep serious voice.

With that you rushed off to start your first order. You got it done quickly and put it on a random table. You moved onto your second and it came out perfectly. You finished the first 7 orders in 11 minutes. Once you started the eighth order, you started to fault. You knocked over one of the stacks of cups and they went all over the floor. You didn't dare look at Silver Java as you guess her face would be one of disappointment or anger. By the end of the run, you made a multitude of mistakes. From knocking over stands of commodities, to putting in the wrong ingredients, and many more. You knew you blew it and you waited for the magic words.

You looked at Silver Java and saw she was deep in thought. The only thing you could think of when you saw that was why. Why would she be thinking about this? You obviously made too many mistakes and only managed to get out 18 orders out. Surely you made a really bad test run, probably the worst in all of Equestria's history.

"You're hired" Silver Java said, a smile forming on her face.

"What?" You asked thinking it was a cruel joke.

"You will improve and get better in time. Plus I could see you were really nervous, and I think I know why" The last part she changed her tone to sound more sultry. You started to feel more uncomfortable after you heard that. "You will begin work at six in the morning tomorrow and end at two in the afternoon. I would get plenty of rest tonight, I expect a big crowd in the morning" Silver Java went back to her normal tone.

"Okay, thank you Silver Java. I will not fail you." You said with mixed emotions in your voice.

. . . . .

Many hours passed and you were back in the apartment. While you were out, you wondered around the town with no direction. You swore that you saw everything in Ponyville, every alleyway and every crack in the town's buildings. When you returned, you found Zach reading a very large book. After you said your greeting, Zach told you how his test run went. He did a much better job than you did, but he wasn't hammered with a lot of instructions like you were. Instead he was given locations of book genres and instructions on how to sort then, which was through alphabetical order. Zach told you he was hired and was given the book he currently had to study. The book he was reading was actually a delivery schedule and an inventory checklist. Once Zach was done explaining, he ask how your test run went.

You felt a blush from embarrassment come on, but went ahead and told him. He seemed lost when you started to explain how to make special drinks and all the ingredients that went into them, but never once did he ask a question about it. When you told him about your mess ups, he laughed multiple times. When you were done, you checked the time and decided to get some sleep. You went into the bedroom, got on the bed, and fell into unconsciousness easily.

. . . . .

You woke up and stared at the ceiling. Something that surprised you was that you had no dreams that night. Ever since you came to Equestria, you had dreams every night. Waking up without remembering one just felt weird to you.

You brushed that aside as you remembered you had a job to get to. You checked the time and saw it was 5:30 in the morning. You had just enough time to take a quick shower and head the the cafe. You got out of bed and headed towards the shower. Once the water was the right temperature, you stepped in and did a quick washover. Once out, you put on a new outfit and paced yourself to the cafe. When you entered, you found Silver Java standing at the counter smiling.

"You're right on time. I look forward to see how you do today." Silver Java said in a cheerful tone, to your relief.

You went to your post and started to look around to memorize the location of all the items at your disposal. Sure you got locations from Silver Java, but it was all crammed into your head in a short amount of time.

Twenty minutes passed and not a single customer came to the cafe. You were getting bored, the excitement of your first job quickly running out. Silver Java was in the back so you had no one to talk to. You had nothing to do. Out of boredom you started to stare at the counter, looking at the finer details.

*Ding*

The sound of a bell made you jump from shock. You were starting to get excitement again, knowing you were about to serve your first customer. When you looked up, your heart skipped a beat when you saw who it was. You started to feel your heartbeat in your chest and your palms starting to sweat. Immediately your excitement was replaced with nervousness. Walking towards the counter slowly was the mare you thought you would never meet. The mare that you dreamed about. The mare you were in love with.

Rainbow Dash.


	8. Chapter 6: Work

"Hey there" The cerulean blue mare said in a calm tone of voice. Everything you could think of was frozen by the sound of her crisp and sweet voice. You felt your cheeks burn and your heart melt at the tone of the pegasus' voice. Everything on your face displayed the signs that you liked her, so much so that if it wasn't for your control, you would...

"Hello? Anybody home?" Rainbow Dash said in a more annoyed voice than her previous introduction. That very tone snapped you out of your fantasies and reminded you that you were on the job; you couldn't flirt with her just yet. You took a deep breath and prepared to serve and work.

"Hello there, welcome to the shop. How may I help you?" Your sound was relaxed, calm, professional after you took that one deep breath. Your thoughts started to focus on your work and less upon the pony you have always dreamed about. Despite how obvious your face showed that you like her, she didn't appear to be affected at all. You were not complaining about that though; the less she knew right now, the better.

"I'd like to order three coffees to go please. A few of my friends have to go to the rainbow factory to make sure everything is running smoothly." Easy enough, three coffees, one of the easiest drinks to make. You set right to work on making the drinks while the polychromatic mare worked through her saddlebags for a few bits. After two minutes you pumped out all three drinks flawlessly, a much better routine then your test run. You took all three drinks and set them in front of the pony of your dreams. The thought of satisfying not only your first customer but also the mare of your wildest fantasies made you smile as wide as Pinkie Pie herself!

"That'll be five bits" You pronounce. She gladly shoved the bits closer to you which you failed to notice. You blush slightly but take them and put them in the register with ease.

"Thank you" Rainbow announced in a friendly manner, her voice sending waves of relaxation throughout your body.

"Please come again" Rainbow smiled at you. Goodness, she was smiling at you! You felt the smile on your own face grow at the sight. Your dream mare was smiling at you! The pure excitement of seeing that smile sent your heart into a pounding fit.

"I think I might. See you soon" Rainbow walked out of the store just as she walked in, relaxed, slow, and overall amazingly. Everything about her was amazing to you. Her powerful hind-legs showed off their muscular power with every step she took. That tail which swished around, the way her cutie mark glowed. Everything about her was just as you imagined her to be! She was out the door and turned to the left. Celestia's sun was barely starting to rise with its rays of beautiful gold already beaming across the land. Rainbow just fitted perfectly with that sun, everything about her was shown in uncensored detail in the sunlight; it almost looked like she was glowing.

When you saw the last bits of her tail leave your line of view, you let out a great sigh of relief and fulfillment. You severed your first customer, who happened to be your dream mare, which was rewarded in her smiling at you and possibly going back to your shop! Silver Java was going to be so-

"I'm amazed" That was fast of her to say; you were just thinking that. You turned around to see that Silver had a warm smile plastered onto her grey lips. You were thankful she was not using that other tone of voice on you today. "Generally, ponies are more normal when they are on the job for the first they. Guess your species has a lot more confidence than I previously thought. You are on the job fully now" Add impressing your boss to the list as well. This day was perfect! "You served one customer, but I say in about thirty minutes you will need some help." You thought of that as well. This was just one customer. Soon you would have to deal with a least thirty at a time. You showed no fear though.

"I will not fail you Silver Java!" You made a salute to her which only made her smile blossom. You felt her hoof punch your stomach lightly.

"Don't grow so cocky. You may be surprised at how hectic it get when the crowds start to pour into the shop." In the back of your head, you were scared on how you would handle everypony's request. Would you crack? What if you messed up and order? What if you injured a pony by accident? Wh- No! You were not going to mess up! You served the pony you loved flawlessly. How hard could it be to serve thirty ponies? Right? "I will be here to help you though. Even Spoony himself needed the help. So don't worry." her friendly manner of voice put the rest of your mind at ease. Silver smiled again before leaving you to your business.

This was going to be a long day, but you could only get better. You looked over your tools again, recited the recipes in your head, and pretended you were serving a drink. you were ready for this crowd.

. . . . .

Four in the afternoon was the time you would get out of your shift. You had ten minutes left. You were holding yourself up on the counter. Eyes were starting to droop shut. That crowd drove every ounce of energy out of your body. The constant talking, the endless order, even their bright and wondrous colors all added up to one killer headache. Your head was pulsing on rhythm. It was a metronome of pain and was not going to vanish any time soon.

Silver Java was faring much better than you. Your eyes drifted over her energized body; she looked like she actually gained energy from that rush all those hours ago and still had it! Her eyes wandered around until they looked into your very own. "Only eight more minutes. You did an amazing job today. I'm glad I picked you for the job, even though you were the only one that applied" She giggled a little; why was she? "Anyway, tomorrow isn't as bad since it will be the weekend. Not too many ponies then" Her demeanor was friendly throughout the day. You thought she lost the tone. That made you do a mental sigh of relief.

You took a breath. "It was great working today Silver Java." Your voice was much more raspy and tired. This day was a killer on your body, but it was almost over.

"I think you are going to make my shop the number one cafe in Ponyville" You felt your cheeks redden. Making the shop the most successful one in Ponyville was a compliment you never got your entire life. All you got was labeled. You thank her kindly after that. Then you saw the clock with an owl on it hit four. It made four dings within ten seconds. "Ah, time for your shift to end. I look forward to tomorrow. Have a great day." You returned her friendly words with your own then proceeded out the door. Your head buzzed with so many thoughts on your first day of work. Serving Rainbow Dash, impressing your boss, going through your first crowd rush, this day was perfect.

Once you heard the shop's door close, you looked around. It was four in the afternoon. There was plenty to do in Ponyville. What would be first? Only one way to find out. Your legs were carrying you. This town alone was beautiful. With it being filled with shops, recreation, homes, hospitals, and more. Nightclubs were yet to be open. Shops were starting to fill with ponies getting off of work. You made a mental note not to go into a shop at this hour. Ponies were smiling everywhere, walking the town on their own business. Some said hi to you and other just waved. You thought back to Earth. People there were hectic; always moving alone. They never stopped to say hi, nor did they smile. It was work and stress. Here it was peace and friendliness. How could Fox leave a world like this?

Around three hours past as you endlessly walked about the streets. The sun was starting set set in the distance and the moon's beams of white light would soon blanket most of the land into deep sleep. You made your way back to the apartment. Room 314. It might not be the house like you had in District 9, but it was still home. You went inside and found Zach just glowing with energy.

"Hey man! Today was just awesome!" Zach was shaking. Whatever happened to him must have made really happy.

"Oh really? I had a great day as well" Your voice was much more normalized now that you had a chance to rest when you were exploring Ponyville and saying high to a bunch of ponies.

"Well go on man! How was it?" You wondered if he would ever stop shaking. You began to recall the events of your job. You decided to surprise him a little by starting out with your first rush. He was sitting down more calmly as he listened to you pronounce how you did your first rush with no flaws. From there you told him about your boss' compliments. He was already smiling; yet when he heard that, it grew so much more. "Wow, that's awesome dude!"

"Let me tell you the best part. I got to serve Rainbow Dash. She was my first customer." You said this coolly, Hearing that made Zach jump out of his chair.

"No way!"

"Yes way. Best part is, she smiled at me and said she might come back." You were just smiling more and more as you recalled the memory.

"That is so freaking awesome dude! My day was just amazing. Okay, so..." He went on to retell the story of his work. It started out with him going on about how he was working at the library. He didn't seem like an egghead but he was. In the back of you head, you thought he was perfect for Twilight. He then went on to tell you all about how his work was mainly sorting things for her. He also had to check out a few books to a few regular clients his boss had. He was smiling and jumping as he told you all about it. You noticed his cheeks light up a little which made you smirk. He was talking about how his day was ending. Twilight apparently was just as impressed as Silver Java was. Zach was requested to come over to Twilight house. He cheeks lit up. "I said yes. I think she wants us to form a little book club. I mean, I am really excited, but I'm also nervous" You knew the feeling, so you told him just to relax and be himself. He smiled and hugged you.

Once you two broke off, you went into your bedrooms. Being one less member short meant the rent wouldn't be as high. Food charges were less. Everything was setting in. You had a job. You served Rainbow Dash, and made a few new acquaintances along the way. You thought things could only get better. Your thoughts drifted of you and Rainbow Dash being together and cuddling. You smiled as you fell asleep pretending you were hold her in your very own arms.


End file.
